


And As The Earth Runs To The Ground

by Restekel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Shippers get lost - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, They are friends your honour, Things go wrong with nukes, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jack Manifold, awesamdad, but only at the end, ghostinnit, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restekel/pseuds/Restekel
Summary: Jack and Niki succeeded on the day that the nukes were planned to launch.Tubbo grieves for his best friend.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	And As The Earth Runs To The Ground

**Author's Note:**

> If any creators are uncomfortable I'll take it down.
> 
> Welcome to me projecting my angst and lack of friends onto block characters, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Title is lyrics from 'As the world caves in' by Matt Maltese.

Tubbo raced through the underground tunnels, a bright smile adorning his face as him and Jack followed the recently set off nuke.

They had been planning the test for weeks, making sure that nothing could go wrong with the large missiles that could cause major amounts of damage.

Tubbo flinched at the sunlight that poured through the exit of the tunnel, allowing his eyes to adjust as they continued the trek to the site they had chosen as the final resting place for the nuke.

They both gasped at the sight of the large crater they created, laughter filling the air at their success, Tubbo flung himself into the older arms, both of them shaking from the adrenaline.

"We did it Tubbo!" Jack grinned, glancing up from his communicator.

"We made nukes!" Tubbo replied, bouncing around the area, relief flowing through him at the thought that he could protect the ones he loved for the first time in a while.

Tubbo stumbled as an unknown echo made its way from behind him.

He turned towards the spruce forest, the resounding noises around him becoming muffled as wet coughing made itself apparent. 

Quickly moving towards the sound of another human, not caring about the brambles and twigs scraping along his skin as he ran through the forest. 

He halted at the sight of his best friend laying down on the ground, his breathing sharp and laboured.

"Tommy!" Tubbo broke out of the shock as another cough wracked through his friend. Tubbo collapsed next to the boy, his eyes skimming the charred skin for any other injuries.

"Tu-Tubbo?" Tommy mumbled, another wave of pain making the teen grimace.

"What- what happened? Why were you here?" Tubbo stuttered, tears starting to make their way down his face.

"Was gathering... wood... for-for Sam Nook... Niki told me to- to follow her." Tommy replied, taking shaky breaths in-between each word, his hand shifted from where is was settled along his ribs, allowing Tubbo to glance at the large piece of wood wedged into his skin, blood had quickly begun to escape through wounds along the teens chest. "m- sorry."

Tubbo instantly looked towards Tommys eyes, noticing the colour fading from the once bright blue eyes, he could see all the regret and hurt within the orbs. "Why are you sorry!?" Tubbo shouted, he grabbed the others hand as an act of comfort for both of them, using his other to put pressure on the injury, Tommy gasped at the contact. "Why are you sorry?" He whispered.

"I-I've only caused you... trouble Tubs, you couldn't even- even launch your nuke with... out me making a- a mess." Tubbo sobbed at the words, holding the hand within his own closer to his chest.

"This isn't your fault Tommy, please... Don't talk like you're dying." Tubbo pleaded.

"Tubbo?" The teen turned towards the new voice, startling at the sight of Jack Manifold making his way through the bushes.

"Jack!" He cried out. "Please help, I- I don't know what to do, I have no health potions... Please, he's not doing well." 

Jacks breath hitched, a small smile adorning his face momentarily as Tubbo turned back towards the injured teen. "I- I'm sorry, I left all of mine back at Snowchester." 

"No." Tubbo said as another sob bubbled out of his throat. "No, no, no, there- there has to be something!"

"I'm sorry kid, there's nothing we can do except be here." Jack spoke, placing his hand onto the brunettes shoulder.

"Please Jack, get help!" Tubbo exclaimed, watching the other get up and run towards their tunnel.

"It- it's alright big man... I always knew my time here was going to be short- I- I'm just glad you're here..." Tubbo brushed a stray tear off of the blonds face, feeling his own drip constantly down his cheeks, he pulled the younger into his lap, keeping his best friend close as if it would hold the teens last life in while Jack went to get help.

"But what am I going to do without you? It was suppose to be me and you vs everything.... how-how can that happen when there is no you?" 

Tommy took a shuttered breath as he looked into his best friends red rimmed eyes. "You're going to keep on living..." 

Tubbo broke down as Tommy's eyes fluttered shut, his breaths becoming shallow. "Please Tommy... Please don't leave me..." He pressed his forehead into the others, his tears dripping onto Tommys face. "Please don't leave me."

The suns orange rays poked through the trees, bathing the two in light, Tubbo could feel the warmth along his back, but the cold settled within his bones as he could feel his best friends heart beat slow underneath his fingers.

Tubbo trembled as Tommy let out a final breath, he shook the teen, hoping to rouse him. 

"No." Tubbo whispered. "No, Tommy don't do this please." 

He gripped the teen closer, trying to find any form of life within the body, sobs wracking his body when he realized his best friend was no longer able to be found.

Looking up towards the sky he let out a grief stricken scream, tears streamed down his face, as the birds inhabiting the trees around them flew off.

"Tubbo!" He ignored the voice, choosing to focus his sorrow on the blond in front of him.

"Tubbo?" He felt a hand on his numb shoulder. "Come on kiddo, you've got to give me something here." Tubbo finally glanced towards the person, finding Sam's green mask within his vision.

"He's gone." Tubbo trembled.

Sam gasped from beside him, Tubbo watched as the man deflated, setting the healing potions down onto the forest floor.

"Oh kid." Sam sorrowfully spoke, smoothing down the hair on the blonds head before pulling Tubbo into a side hug.

The broken trio sat together, oblivious to the other two teens a few feet away silently celebrating the death of the kid who always caused them trouble.

The sun continued to set, the orange fading into a warm yellow, Tubbo leaned into the warmth, feeling as if the rays of the sun were his best friend giving him one last hug.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Tubbo asked quietly as the sun dipped down the horizon, the warmth leaving as the stars poked through the tree line.

"We take him home." Sam replied, giving Tubbo another squeeze as they made their way back towards the SMP, Sam carrying the blonde as they entered the tunnels once again.

Tubbo looked back towards the crater he was once happy to see, noticing the transparent shape glancing towards him. Tubbo smiled sadly, watching Wilbur place his hand onto Tommys shoulder, leading him away with a wave towards the young teen.

Tubbo turned towards the tunnel, catching up with Sam.

Tommy and Wilbur were once more reunited, their unfinished symphony finally finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...
> 
> Didya know that this work was inspired by a piece of art I did recently   
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CLJYCzAJX7s/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet   
> Come say hi! I don't mind talking about the SMP if any of y'all want to!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! I was feeling angsty tonight and needed to do something with it.  
> Comments and Kudos make my day!


End file.
